You Are Not Alone!
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji thought her world nearly came down on her when Sakura ended their friendship... But help is on the way! (Original character and Tomoyo!) More pairings as I think of them! SakuraxSyaoran as well! p I suck at summaries!


The moon rose over the Daidouji Family Home.

Deep inside this mansion, was one Tomoyo Daidouji. She is (or was) the best friend of Sakura Kinomoto. The time is approaching 11pm or 23:00pm.

Tomoyo Daidouji sat in her room in the house... it has been nearly 2 weeks since Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li got married to one another.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo began to feel herself well up with tears yet again, memories of herself by Sakura's side still evident in her mind.

[Flashback to one day before the wedding]

"Say Tomoyo?"

Sakura blinked as she turned to face Tomoyo in the white wedding dress she had on, it had pink frills on it, Sakura's favourite colours.

"Yes Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"I'm... not sure... how to tell you this..."

Tomoyo tried to grab Sakura's hand in reassurance but was shocked when Sakura pulled her hand away. "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure we can carry on being friends when I marry Syaoran... you know... in case I have a baby or something..."

[Flashback End]

Tomoyo placed her head on the desk in front of her computer as she began to think of Sakura more and more, the more she thought about the sorceress, the more she cried.

"It's... Not... fair..." She whispered as she began to hiccup because the tears were getting too much.

BING!

Tomoyo's head shot up and looked at her computer screen.

"An e-mail?" She said quietly to herself.

She clicked on the e-mail and her heart nearly went into her throat. "From... Eriol... and another person?" Curious she began to read the e-mail.

"Dear Tomoyo,"

I write this to you with respect of what has happened recently. I can only imagine Sakura and Syaoran have gotten married. Further I can only imagine you are very sad by this event."

Tomoyo sniffed as she nodded her head, 'Yeah...' She thought as she read further down the e-mail. 'You got that right Eriol...'

"I recently got talking to a friend of mine... his name is Andrew Denver, and like you he does have magical powers... he has a few, admittedly, but not really anything AMAZING so to speak."

Tomoyo scrolled down some of the e-mail.

"He has a message for you, he is on his way to Japan as I write this... But he had this to say:-"

Tomoyo nodded as she scrolled past Eriol's standard blurb at the bottom of every e-mail he sends her, until she had come to the next part of the e-mail.

"Hi Tomoyo Daidouji"

'That's a bit friendly...' She thought to herself but shrugged her shoudlers.

"My name is Andrew Denver, and my friend Eriol has told me that you are in a bit of emotional hardship... forgive me, my Japanese is not as good as my English... so I am sorry if my e-mail comes across a bit strange!"

Tomoyo's head nodded as she thought bitterly to herself, 'More then just a bit...' As she felt some tears falling down her face remembering about Sakura, but shook her head as she began to read further down.

"You are not alone, I know what it is like to lose friends... especially close ones due to my own stupidity... trust me I do. The girl you knew, Eriol tells me Sakura was a nice person turned a bit nasty towards you?"

Tomoyo nodded again. "Yeah..." She whispered to herself.

"Well... I am going to come over to Japan and see you, if that is okay, and I will speak it through with you... Unless you don't want to?"

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind"

"In either case, There has been a shift in magic recently... and I wanted to ask you if you ever thought you were ever magical, at ANY point in your life?"

Tomoyo went to open a reply, but then she saw even more to his e-mail.

"Another day has gone Tomoyo, and you are still alone as I am I. I-I-I am willing to trust in what Eriol has said about you... you sound like a really nice girl... and I am sorry I sound too formal... will be on the next flight to Narita International Airport... which would be... Wednesday at 9am your time?"

Tomoyo nods her head and looks to the calender next to her desk. "That should be... tomorrow morning... I can do that"

"I hope this is acceptable for you... From Andrew Denver"

Tomoyo smiled slightly and nods her head again. "I'll meet you there Andrew..."

She looks over to her video camera and smiles. "Looks like I have a use for you again!"

* * *

Lets see where this story takes us! =D


End file.
